I Don't Do Sleepovers
by Shadowkitty22
Summary: Because after all, it's not really a sleepover if he doesn't plan on sleeping, right?


"Oh Puck!"

The woman in front of him keeps moaning his name as her orgasm washes over her. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman grasps her hips and pounds his pelvis forward faster and harder in search of his own release. Puck grunts as he thrusts a few last times as he fills the condom.

The blonde falls down onto the bed when he finally releases her. As Puck walks into the bathroom to dispose of the used condom he hears her say something about how fantastic that was and that she would totally be up for another round when he's ready. He makes some noncommital noise as he watches her lay on the bed in what he's sure she thinks is a seductive manner. He tucks his spent cock back into his jeans that never even made it down past his hips in his haste to get inside the willing woman.

"What are you doing, Puck?" she asks when she realizes that he's not taking his jeans off like she thought he would. When he doesn't respond but instead bends over to pick up his shirt that had gotten tossed half way across the room she says, "You know you could just spend the night."

After he tugs his shirt down, covering his bronzed and toned chest from her lustful gaze, he says, "No thanks, babe."

The blonde is momentarily stunned before asking, "Why not?"

He grabs his aviator sunglasses, keys and cigarettes before looking at her and replying, "I don't do sleepovers." Puck smirks and ducks quickly before walking away as the blonde shrieks and tosses one of her stilettos where his head was before as he hears her scream, "Asshole!"

Slipping his sunglasses into his shirt pocket, he lights up a cigarette and slips out of her apartment and out into the night. Puck wanders aimlessly until he finishes his cigarette and flicks the butt onto the sidewalk before heading into the closest bar.

Rachel Berry can hardly contain her excitement as she unlocks the door to her boyfriend's apartment. She just got the lead role in a brand new play. It wasn't Broadway of course, but it was just the beginning, she could feel it. She couldn't wait to share her news and go out to celebrate. Seeing that the living room was dark and that he wasn't in there she headed to the bedroom but stopped short as she heard his distinctive moan.

The tiny brunette stood in the doorway and stared at the site of her boyfriend getting a blowjob. However it wasn't just the fact that he was getting a blowjob that was so shocking, it had more to do with the fact that it was another male giving it to him. She noticed that his hands were threaded through the black hair of the man on his knees before him as his own head was thrown back with his mouth wide open enjoying the sensations.

Now normally Rachel has no problem with the idea of two men being together, she was raised by two gay dads after all, but she can't stop the loud gasp that escapes her mouth or the sudden tears that start pricking at the corner of her eyes. Both men quickly whip their heads around at the sound and her boyfriend starts to sputter, "R-r-rachel! Sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What am _I_ doing here?" she questioned again, her voice raising an octave. "I'd ask you what you're doing but I think it's rather obvious. I should've known something was up when you didn't want to have sex but I never imagined it was this," Rachel shrieked with an exaggerated wave of her hand to the scene before her.

"I can explain," her boyfriend said lamely, as he scampered to try and find clothes to cover up.

Rachel gave an inelegant snort, "Don't bother trying to get dressed, Charles. You and your _little_ friend can get back to what you were doing before I so rudely interrupted. We're through." She then stormed out of the apartment slamming the door loudly behind her. Once outside, she huffed angrily, as the tears she'd tried so valiantly to keep from falling inside suddenly slipped down her cheeks, before hailing a taxi to take her away.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked as she slid inside.

Roughly swiping at her cheeks to remove the tears she responded, "I don't care. Just drive."

The taxi driver took one look in his rear view mirrow at the crying woman in his back seat and just replied, "Yes ma'am," before pulling away from the curb and driving out into the traffic of New York City.

She had been riding in the taxi for about twenty minutes before she saw a building that caught her eye. "Pull over," she told the man. Once she was safely at the curb, she pulled out enough money to pay the man and then climbed out before heading into the building in front of her. When she walked inside, Rachel ran her fingers through her hair and blew out a quick breath before steeling herself to walk over to the bar.

This normally wasn't the kind of thing she did but she felt that after the day she had that she deserved it. Not paying attention to the other patrons she sat on a stool and after catching the bartender's eye she asked for a beer. Once it was placed in front of her, Rachel took a big sip and closed her eyes as she let the events of the day wash over her. With her eyes still closed, she took another sip and suddenly stiffened when she felt a strange hand on the small of her back where her shirt had ridden up. Rachel's eyes flew open at the touch and the voice that asked for a Jack and coke. Looking to the man on her left, her voice full of awe she whispered, "Noah?"

Puck sat in his dark smokey corner of the bar finishing his cigarette and grinding it out in the ash tray. His hazel eyes roamed the room as they landed on the various women trying to see if any of them would be worth his time to try and bed before he went home. When a petite brunette wearing a deep purple top with form fitting low rise jeans walked over to the bar and sat down, Puck thought he might just have his next winner. Tossing back the rest of his drink he sauntered over to the bar. He placed his left hand at the small of the woman's back where he could see some of her tanned skin. A smirk graced his face as he felt her stiffen at his touch as he leaned on the bar and said, "I'll have another Jack and coke."

The last thing he ever expected to hear though was _that_ voice. _Her _voice. "Noah?"

Puck's head swiveled quickly to the left as he stared at her. "_Berry?_ What the fuck are you doing here?"

Rachel snorted, "Ever the elegant gentleman I see. Glad to see some things haven't changed. But to answer your question, I'm having a beer."

"I didn't know you drank beer."

"There's a lot you probably don't know about me, Noah," she replied before taking a drink from her bottle.

As she drank deeply from the bottle, he let his eyes wander over her body. It appears that time had been good to her. She was still tiny as ever but he noticed that her breasts were a little bigger (_still never got to touch those damn things back in the day_) and her hips were a little wider but that the rest of her was still as trim and fit as he remembered. Puck let his eyes trail back up to her face as she was finishing her drink and he became transfixed on her mouth. He swears it was practically caressing the bottle as she drank from it. And then he had to bite back a groan as he felt his cock twitch as he watched Rachel's tongue dart out of her mouth to catch a drop of beer that had stayed on her full lips. He briefly wondered if she had done it on purpose and then decided that she couldn't possibly know how her drinking from a bottle of beer was effecting him.

Keeping his hand on the small of her back, Noah slipped a few fingers under the fabric of her top so he could stroke the smooth expanse of skin there as he leaned a little closer to her. "So what brings you to my part of town, Berry?"

Rachel had since relaxed her stiff posture once she realized it was Noah Puckerman's hand on her back but she could feel the coil of desire in her body as his hand slowly moved across her lower back. Glancing towards him she said, "Well I was supposed to be celebrating tonight."

Puck didn't miss the hint of anger laced with her less than enthusiastic tone. "Drinking in a bar by yourself is one hell of a lousy way to celebrate babe."

The brunette quickly swiveled in her seat to face her former Glee club member, causing his hand to now rest upon her hip (and she noticed that he still kept stroking her skin) as she bit out, "Well I wasn't supposed to be alone tonight. I was supposed to be celebrating with my boyfriend, Charles, but he apparently had other plans."

"So what, the douchebag stood you up?" Noah asked as he took a sip of his drink and slowly inched his hand a little higher on Berry's body when she didn't immediately remove it when she turned to face him. He felt his cock get a little harder when he realized that he could now see perfectly down the front of her top.

Somewhat surprised that Noah was asking about what went wrong with her evening, she decided to indulge him with the answer. "Not really. I found out today that I had gotten the lead role in a brand new play for off Broadway."

"Congrats," he said, briefly interrupting her explanation.

"Thank you. So anyway, I got the part and I wanted to surprise him with the news. So I went to his apartment and let myself in with the key he gave me. When I didn't see him in the living room I decided to head to the bedroom where I thought he might be taking a late afternoon nap or something. As I got closer to the bedroom I heard him moan out loud and it turns out that I was in for the bigger surprise tonight," she said wryly before taking another long sip from her beer.

"So you found him fucking some other chick?"

"Hah! I wish. That would've been easier to accept. No, I found my _loving_ boyfriend of one and a half years, whom I have not actually had sex with yet by the way," she smirked and rolled her eyes at Noah's bewildered expression at this revelation, "shoving his cock into some other _guy's_ mouth! And then he has the gall to try and tell me that he could explain."

Noah lets out a loud laugh upon hearing this and grips her hip a little tighter in his hand for a moment before continuing his subtle movements. "Wow! Not only a douchebag but a gay one at that. How in the hell did you not know he was gay? And better yet, how in the fuck have you gone that long without having sex?" he asks before drinking some more Jack and coke.

"Well he's an actor for one and he just always told me that he wasn't ready. So I believed him and we just didn't have sex. I think I was probably just a cover for him. Someone to show off to his family so they wouldn't know that he was actually gay."

"I think my dick would shrivel up and fall off due to neglect if I went that long without fucking someone."

Rachel giggled and commented, "What a sad day it would be for the female population of the world if Noah Puckerman lost his dick and wasn't able to fuck every woman that walked by."

He felt himself get even harder at her giggle (_How was it even possible for a fucking giggle to be sexy?_). Deciding to press his luck a little more with "the one that got away", he placed his right foot on the bottom rung of her barstool and nudged her thighs apart with his knee and placed his right hand on her thigh. "Damn straight, Babe, but I only fuck the hot ones. I'm a fucking stud remember?"

Finishing off her beer, Rachel placed her hand on his that was resting on her thigh and lightly scraped her nails up and down his forearm as she stared into his eyes and told him, "Yes, I remember. I remember our make out sessions during that brief time that we dated. And of course all of your offers to take a ride on the Puckerone, or the Puckzilla, or whatever ridiculous name you'd given yourself at the time. I also remember you complaining that you didn't even get to touch my boobs." As she said this final sentence, Rachel grabbed the hand that was on her thigh and dragged it up her body until it was cupping her breast.

Puck, never one to turn down the opportunity to cop a feel (especially when the woman so obviously wants him to), palmed Rachel's breast and felt his cock get rock hard at the quiet moan she releaseed and the way she sucked her bottom lip in between her pearly white teeth. "Shit, Berry," he groaned as he dropped his foot to the ground and stepped completely between her thighs so that he could grind his cock into her jean clad thigh and kiss her hard on the mouth.

Rachel moaned deeply and raked her nails over the short hairs at the back of Noah's head as he continued to kiss her. She shuddered at the feel of him palming her breast before pinching her nipple, causing her to gasp and break their kiss. He placed wet open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down the column of her slender neck all while continuing to tease her nipple. She moaned his name, "Noooahhh," when his body shifted so that his pelvis was now rocking into hers, making her legs tangle themselves around the back of his thighs.

Puck groaned at how responsive Rachel was in his arms. He always knew she was hot, he just never knew she could be such a sexual spitfire. When he heard the sound of glass shattering to the floor, he brought his head up from her collarbone and saw that the bartender was pretty much just staring at them with an incredibly horny expression on his face. Puck smirked at the older man before he brought his mouth up to Rachel's ear to whisper, "Babe, as much as I know you love performing and that I'd love to just fuck you right here and right now, unless you want to put on that kind of show for this bar then I suggest we take this somewhere else. Let the Puckerone help you make up for lost time for all your sexual desires." He then bit down on her earlobe before sucking on it gently.

The slim brunette shivered at the whispered words and replied, "Yes. But on one condition."

Puck pulled his head away from her ear so that he could look into her eyes, which he noted were dilated and full of lust. "And what's that condition?"

"Don't call yourself Puckerone."

"Deal," he agreed, before swooping in for one more kiss. Noah then grabbed both of her hips and "helped" her off her barstool by making sure that her body was pressed flush against his and slid slowly to the floor so that she could feel his hardness. Quickly grabbing a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet, Puck tossed it on the bar to cover their drinks and then wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist as they headed outside to grab a taxi.

When the cab pulled up to the curb outside of Rachel's apartment, Puck roughly shoved some cash at the driver before grabbing her hand and practically dragging her into the building, past the doorman who gave a brief friendly greeting, and over to the elevators where he jabbed at the up button, before continuing to kiss the petite brunette in his arms. As the doors silently slid open, he quickly backed her up against the elevator wall and attached his lips to her neck as his right hand rose to squeeze her left breast while his left hand crept to the small of Rachel's back so that he could press their bodies closer together.

"Noah," she breathed out against his ear. He just hummed in response as he sucked at her pulse point. "Press the seven, Noah." She felt his hand leave her breast as he blindly reached out and punched a series of buttons. When she glanced over, Rachel let out a breathless giggle and teased him, "I said the seven, not six and nine."

Puck grunted as he pulled his head away from her neck to look over at the button panel before pushing the seven and looking back at her. "They're good numbers, Babe," he replied with a sexy smirk before lifting her up so that she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist.

"We're in the elevator, Noaaahh!" she exclaimed in a failed attempt to chastise him because it ended on a moan as he pressed his denim clad cock against her core.

"So fucking hot," he mumbled as he gazed at her kiss swollen lips before swooping in and claiming them once again, letting his tongue duel with hers for dominance. When the doors opened, Puck released her from around his waist and followed her down the hall to her apartment and waited while she unlocked the door as fast as she could. Once inside, he quickly spun Rachel around and pressed her against the front door as he kissed her once again and locked it. "Want you so fucking bad, Baby."

"Yesssss," Rachel hissed as she deftly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it open, off his shoulders and down his arms before letting it fall to the floor.

"Impatient much, Berry?" Puck smirked with a cocked eyebrow as he watched her stare at his impossibly perfect chest.

The former Glee club queen placed her small hands on his pecs and ran her palms once down his abs before running them back up and over his shoulders to settle behind his neck so she could pull him down to her face. "Shut up and kiss me, Noah."

"Fuck yeah." He swooped down and captured her lips once more before walking her backwards towards what he assumed was the direction of her bedroom. Puck wasted no time in ripping Rachel's shirt up and over her head and flicking her bra clasp open, not even taking the opportunity to ogle her bra clad breasts. He just quickly hoisted her back up around his waist so that her chest was now level with his face. "You've got amazing tits, Rach," he tells her before latches on to one of her nipples, causing the woman in his arms to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh God, Noah," Rachel moans as she clasps her hands behind his head to keep him in place. She barely remembers to tell him where her bedroom is before the next wave of pleasure washes over her as he switches his oral attentions to the other nipple.

Puck finds her bedroom with minimum stumbling into walls and strides to her bed where he places her on the edge and kisses his way back up to her mouth. With nimble fingers, he quickly unbuttons and unzips her jeans and peels them down her tanned toned thighs, leaving the brunette in only her purple laceboy cut panties. "Shit, Rachel, so damn sexy," he murmurs as he runs his hands up her legs and traces his fingers along the edges at the top of her thighs, getting closer and closer to the juncture at the top of her thighs with each pass. He chuckled as he heard her whine.

"Noah."

"Mmmm, yeah, Baby?" he asked while continuing to gaze upon her scantily clad body with a heated stare.

"Touch me. Please touch me," she let out on a breathy whisper as she squirmed under his intense hazel eyes.

Puck practically growled at her request as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and dragged them down her legs, revealing her perfectly shaved pussy to his hungry eyes. "Fucking hell you're so gorgeous." Rachel blushed prettily at his comment as she lay before him completely naked. He crooked his index finger and lightly ran it over her folds feeling how wet she was. "You're so soaked, Berry. You want me bad huh, Baby?"

Rachel just mewled in response and shifted her hips trying to get more friction with his finger.

With his finger still just lightly grazing her labia, he looked up at her flushed face and took in her heavy lidded eyes and parted lips. "I'm gonna shove my hard cock up in your tight, wet little pussy and fuck you so hard."

"Yesss," Rachel moaned. "I wa-nt.." her voice broke and trailed off as she saw the unbridled lust in his hazel eyes.

"What do you want, Rach? Tell me," Puck demanded as he leaned down to suck one of her pert nipples into his mouth and flick his tongue over it rapidly.

"Noah mmm." She reached up and placed her hand behind his head to hold him to her chest as she arched her back to give him better access. "I want you."

"What about me?" he spoke against her breast before licking his way over to its twin and giving it the same treatment.

Rachel whined, "Are you really going to make me say it?"

Puck looked up at the tiny beauty beneath him and released her nipple with a resounding popping noise as he said, "Yep."

"Fine," she huffed. "I want you, Noah. I want your fingers, your mouth, your tongue. And I need your cock."

"Need it huh?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow before kissing his way down her flat stomach. He chuckled as she growled out her response. "Don't worry, Baby. I'll give you my cock and everything else you want."

Puck then settled himself down between her thighs and placed her left leg over his right shoulder to further spread her to his gaze. "So sexy," he whispered before swiping his tongue over Rachel's wet slit, causing her to moan out loud and throw her head back. He took his time slowly licking her from the bottom to the top all while avoiding her clit, much to her frustration. Rachel cried out and tried to grasp the short hairs on Puck's head when he finally slipped his tongue inside of her and bumped against her clit with his nose. "You taste so fucking good," he told her before diving back into her pussy with his tongue.

"Noah, Noah, Noah," Rachel pants above him as she grinds her hips against his mouth letting him know that she's getting close. "Oh my God!" she cries out as she feels him roughly shove two fingers into her and curl them upwards as he rapidly finger fucks her.

"You gonna come for me, Baby?" he asks before sucking on her clit hard and flicking it rapidly with his tongue. Puck continues to thrust his fingers in and out faster and faster, constantly hitting her g spot and teasing her clit as her voice gets higher pitched and she screams out her orgasm. He keeps lapping at her pussy lips as he slowly helps her down from her climax.

When he pulls his fingers out of Rachel, he watches her eyes as he sucks one finger into his mouth to clean it off. Puck then offers the other one to her and he's honestly a little surprised when she sticks her tongue out to lick at it before taking it between her plump lips and cleaning him off. "Kinky, Berry."

Rachel just smiles at him as he takes his finger out of her mouth so that he can strip himself of the rest of his clothing. She moans appreciatively when she sees how long and thick his cock is as she reaches out for it and clasps her tiny hand around him, causing Puck to release a moan of his own. The petite brunette just gives him a sexy smile as she starts to slowly pump her hand up and down, giving him firm strokes.

Puck gives Rachel a quick searing kiss before he bats her hand away so he can go in search of a condom but her voice telling him that she's on the pill stops him short. He doesn't take the time to think about why she would possibly be on the pill when he knows that she hasn't had sex in over a year. "You sure?"

She lets out a giggle. "Yes, Noah, I'm sure that I'm on the pill," she replies as she once again reaches out to grasp him and smirks at his grunt.

"Shit, Rachel. I'm gonna fuck you so good, Baby. I promise," he groans out as he settles between her long legs and runs his dick over her pussy lips coating himself in her juices before sheathing himself inside her to the hilt with one swift thrust.

Rachel gasps at the feeling of fullness that she's never felt before with any other man. She wiggles her hips a little when he doesn't immediately start moving. "Noah, please..."

"What, Baby?"

"Fuck me. Please fuck me," she begs before moaning as she feels Puck slowly slide out before quickly shoving back in and setting up a steady rhythm that she matches with the upward thrust of her hips.

"God you're so hot," he tells her. "So. Wet. So. Tight. Fucking. Sexy," he grunts out as he punctuates each word with a snap of his hips causing her to cry out even louder. Puck traps her right leg between his as he tosses her left leg up on his shoulder, forcing her to rotate her body a little as he grips on to her hips and pounds his cock into her.

"Noah, Noah, No-aahhhh," Rachel moans. "Faster...harder...oh my God."

Puck happily obliges as he thrusts faster and watches the woman below him continue to work her way towards falling apart. "Touch yourself, Berry. Yeah that's it," he encourages as he watches Rachel cup her own breasts and pinch her nipples. "Fuck, Rach, I'm gonna cum. Cum with me," he says as his left hand slips down between their bodies to rub her clit.

Rachel keeps teasing her nipples as she frantically attempts to keep her hips moving in time with his as she chases after her release. Then suddenly her body begins thrashing and she screams as her climax crashes into her and her pussy clamps down on his cock that is still furiously pistoning in and out of her as he shoots his cum deep inside her.

Puck lets her leg fall off his shoulder as he collapses on top of her, being careful to not crush her with his weight. Slowly opening his eyes he looks over at her and says, "Damn, Rachel. That was fucking amazing." She kisses him lazily and gently nibbles on his bottom lip before humming her agreement.

When he rolls off of her, she languidly stretches out her body not paying any attention to his appreciative gaze. Puck continues to lay in the bed as she gets up and walks to the bathroom to clean up. He hasn't moved by the time she returns and then it's her turn to openly stare at his perfectly chiseled body. Rachel walks over to the bed and pulls the covers down before sliding under. Looking into his hazel orbs she tells him, "You can stay if you want."

Normally this would be the point where Puck would grab his clothes and get the hell out of dodge since he never spends the night in a woman's bed but gazing down at Rachel with her kiss swollen lips, mussed up hair and flushed appearance he can't help but think that he might just stay. Because after all, it's not really a sleepover if he doesn't plan on sleeping, right?


End file.
